


海底 Dive

by Pakeduo



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Boys In Love, Christmas Party, Crushes, Double Dating, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secrects, Strawberry, Sweet, Truth or Dare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakeduo/pseuds/Pakeduo
Summary: Gianluca top and Seb bottom.Gianluca Petecof took Sebastian Vettel as his favorite driver since 2010. He was a young boy then. As time goes by, admiration changed to confession. Gian became a member of Ferrari driver academy and got more chances to meet Seb.One day he met Seb at Maranello and found a shocked secrect.At the same time, Robert and Callum trapped into a love game. In addition, Marcus, Juri and Christianare are much more crazier.Young boys in Love.“我来拯救你。”有一点儿，BDSMCP为  Gianluca Petecof/Sebastian Vettel以及Robert Shwartzman/Callum Ilott.还有Juri Vips or Christian Lungaard/Marcus Armstrong.还有185，75，445
Relationships: Christian Lundgaard/Marcus Armstrong, Gianluca Petecof/Sebastian Vettel, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lance Stroll/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Marcus Armstrong/Jüri Vips, Robert Shwartzman/Callum Ilott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> | 散落的月光穿过了云。  
> 躲着人群。  
> 流进海底。
> 
> | “那里有你。”
> 
> 先讲讲Gianluca，2002年末的，一个十七岁未成年，巴西的
> 
> 总结一下大概是  
> Robert，Marcus，Gianluca，Ilott都是法拉利青训的。
> 
> 周冠宇之前在法拉利青训，现在去了雷诺青训和Lungaard一起。
> 
> Robert，Marcus，Ilott都在开F2，和Mick是一起的。
> 
> Robert和Mick是一队。  
> Marcus和Lungaard是一队。  
> Ilott和周冠宇是一队。
> 
> 说实话，我只看过一场F2。  
> 如果你没整明白。  
> 不要紧，我也不明白。
> 
> 1.Juri，Marcus，Lungaard大三角。
> 
> 2.Gianluca和Seb。
> 
> 3.Robert和Ilott。
> 
> 剩下不用管了。主要写2和3。

“你少放点酱！那一口下去就一百卡了。”Marcus Armstrong的一声尖叫打破了格里希尼亚诺的宁静。

八月末的黄昏，初秋的风裹挟着寒意吹走了湿热的空气，几个月前就计划好的Barbeque party总是因为每个人零散的时间表一拖再拖。  
这次能凑在一起多亏Prema第二天安排了活动，Robert其实不介意再等一等，用他的话说，“十二月份吃烧烤才是俄罗斯的常态。”在他脑子里，下雪天和热乎乎的烤串就是绝配。寒风一吹直接开吃，凉得快。不过不能超过十秒，不然就冻上了。去年索契他带着大家体验了一把，周冠宇说这东西这么硬，不知道的还以为是冰糖葫芦。  
“吃个烧烤你还算计卡路里，我看不起你。”说着，Robert用空余的手向Marcus比了个中指，另一边拿着刷子在碗里狠狠搅了几下，带出浓稠的酱汁，胳膊在面前一挥，每一块肉雨露均沾，多余的烧烤酱滴落在木炭上，发出呲啦的声音。

“你那里几点啦？我们今晚吃烧烤。"Marcus的语调忽然甜蜜了起来，听得Robert刷酱的手发抖，不用看，一定又在给他那个异地恋男朋友打电话。

“Gianluca！让你拿冰箱里的烤鸡你人呢？”半个小时前Gianluca就神神秘秘地跑上了楼，Robert嘱咐他把烤鸡拿下来，结果此人一去不复返。

“他在屋里。”Ilott靠在桌子边帮忙递盘子，伸手指了指Robert背后的宿舍楼，后者回头看去，三楼左边的房间灯还亮着。

“他这是逃避劳动。”再转过头，Robert忽然就没了之前“你要是再不和烤鸡一起出现我就掐死你的凶狠”，声音温柔了不少。

“明天Vettel来，他这样不是很正常。”Ilott把胡椒粉递了过去。

"也是。"Robert至今还记得他第一次进Gianluca的房间，白色的水泥墙上糊满了海报，打眼一看都是红牛和法拉利的，他还想这家伙在法拉利青训队贴红牛的海报，顿时肃然起敬。都说赛车手勇敢，Gianluca不是一般的勇敢。  
不过凑近一看，全都是一个人，法拉利五号当家车手，Sebastian Vettel。  
“但是他为什么要收拾房间？”Robert不想再回忆一进门被几十个Sebastian Vettel注视的恐惧，甩了甩头，伸手和Ilott要什么东西。

“想给Vettel留个好印象？”Ilott默契地拿起夹子递了过去。

Robert夹起一块烤牛肉，咔擦剪成两半。“那一墙的海报不撤下去，Vettel不会有好印象的。”他从盘子里又叉起一块淌着酱汁的烤肉，吹了两口气凉得快些，送到了Ilott嘴边。“熟了吗？”

“靠！好了不叫我！我看不起你！”Marcus不知道什么时候凑过来的，张嘴的凶狠程度活像要吃了Ilott。就着Robert的叉子一口咬上去还不忘回敬一个中指。

Robert欲言又止，只觉得自己刚才那两口仙气儿白吹了，最后进到了Marcus肚子里，可他能怎么办呢？Ilott养Marcus就跟养儿子一样。“桌上还有，你去那边。”Robert指了指远处的盘子，把人打发走。Marcus一见桌上有肉蹦蹦跳跳就跑了过去，没什么能妨碍他和回了老家的男朋友视频通话。

“替我向Juri问好。”Callum转过头微笑了下，再回过来就见Robert脸色阴沉，肉嘟嘟的脸鼓了起来。“你还好吗？”

我可太不好了。Robert在心里嘀咕着，虽然没小气到为一口肉生气，可心里莫名堵得慌。银色的餐刀在另一块牛肉上划了几道，蜜色的液体又一次滴落，他又叉了一块，不忘眼睛瞄着打电话的Marcus，从切到叉一气呵成，速度之快堪比拐弯极限刹车。  
“噢！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”身后一声大喊，高分贝大嗓门吓得Robert一抖，叉子上的肉掉到了地上。  
“没有巴西人的烤肉不完整！”Gianluca抱着烤鸡直奔餐桌，经过烧烤炉还不忘在那块可怜的，掉到地上的牛肉上踩上一脚。

Robert挤出一个难看的笑容，“你还知道下来？我以为鸡活了把你给吃了。”

Ilott扑哧一声笑了出来，连着前额上散落的几缕头发也晃了晃，看得Robert心痒痒。

“我今晚能去你那睡吗？”刚刚出炉的烤串有点烫，Gianluca仰着头大口吸着气，声音含糊不清，“我怕Sebastian来得早，我房间变乱没时间收拾。”

这就不是人话。Robert的眉毛紧紧皱在了一起，上次Gianluca去他的房间睡觉，自行携带了一个巨大的台式相框，半夜他隐隐约约觉得有口水声，眼睛眯了条缝只见Gianluca抱着他的大相框嘴唇怼在镜面上止不住地流口水。  
再后来，第二天早上醒来只有他一个人。无论是不是梦，Robert再也不允许Gianluca来他的房间睡觉了。

“说到Vettel，你们听说什么没有？”Marcus刚结束和“上午的前男友”的电话，神神秘秘地压低了声音。  
看到几个人一脸询问，他喝了口果汁，“我也是从Giulia那里听说的，我是说，我不是故意要听。但是那天他们好几个工程师嘀嘀咕咕的，据说在motorhome听到了什么。”讲到这儿，他又喝了一口橙汁，“Giulia说他们可乱了，上周末比赛Raikkonen和Vettel大吵了一架，然后Vettel刚开了门，就被拽回去了，再后来又哭又叫的。”

“别人的事情我们就…”Ilott看着Gianluca越来越黑的脸色试图制止这个话题，可还没来得及说完就被前者打断，“然后呢？”

“然后Raikkonen走了没多久，Hamilton又来了———”  
Ilott担忧地瞥着Gianluca的反应，只见拳头越握越紧。  
“———没待多久就摔门出来了，Vettel追出来差点被夹到手。”Marcus话音未落，Gianluca一拳锤在了桌子上，吓了其他几个人一跳。  
“抱歉。”丢下含糊不清的道歉，男孩推开椅子，木质的板材滑在地上发出刺耳的噪音，转身回了宿舍。

Robert想去追却被Ilott拉住袖子，“让他自己待一会儿，晚上我去看他。”

“真有你的，当着Gian的面说Vettel。”Robert责怪地看了Marcus一眼。

“我还不是为了他好。这么多年单相思都快憋出病来了。再说了，我说的都是实话，那天在卫生间隔间Giulia就是这么说的。”Marcus叼着吸管，“难道你忍心看着他才十七岁就把生命浪费在一个三十三岁的老男人身上吗？”

“不过他们也太乱了吧。”Robert一直以为Marcus的感情已经够乱，没想到天外有天。

“要不是因为我们没1，还轮得到他们乱？”Marcus咬着吸管吸溜了最后两口果汁。对他来说，现在的生活每天除了擦头盔和睡觉，毫无激情。活像修道院的老修女，和姐妹们擦着耶稣的雕像，唱唱哈利路亚，清心寡欲又浪费生命。

“我们俄罗斯没有0。”Robert咬了一大口鸡腿。

“那你大概是俄罗斯的例外。”

“怎么？你试过啊？”

“哦天啊肥脸嘟嘟！摸摸你的小肥脸，你除了有1的身高以外哪里和1挂钩了。”Marcus吐了吐舌头，“只有我们家Juri才是1。”

这一来一回，根据Ilott多年的经验，下一秒大概又要吵起来，他抓住时机，及时地插话，“我觉得…”

“是啊，也不知道是谁劈腿Lungaard又绿Juri最后还求复合。一边嚷嚷着好马不吃回头草，一边忙着给前男友头顶种上青青草原。”Robert早就看这人秀恩爱不顺眼，今天非要出了这口恶气。

Ilott有点头疼。

“你个九九年的小毛熊还没对象呢！”Marcus一拍桌子站了起来，“爱无能！”

“谁说我没对象！”Robert一拍桌子也站起来了。此话一出连丛林里的青蛙也不叫唤了，整个格里希尼亚诺静得可怕，他后知后觉意识到自己说了什么，想收回，抬眼却直直对上Marcus的坏笑，脸上满是奸计得逞的得意洋洋。  
“Callum，我早就说他不对劲吧～”

熟悉的名字彻底点醒了Robert，他后背发凉，紧张地看向Ilott，后者也看着他，绿色的瞳孔风平浪静，就只是平淡地注视着他，让人拿不准什么意思。Robert张了张嘴想要解释什么，Ilott却先移开了视线，“给Gian装一份吧，我去看看他。”说罢起身收拾盘子，再没分给Robert一个眼神。

后者的心里五味杂陈，揣摩不明白Ilott心里有反应还是没反应，这个人明明只比他大一岁，心里却比他成熟不知几倍。Robert的心意再明显不过，只差亲口说出来，可每次都被Ilott装傻蒙混过关。去年周冠宇在的时候，也是夏末的一个晚上，夜一深年轻人不睡觉，就喜欢感慨人生。  
聊起感情，周冠宇说爱情这个事儿，不能强求。就像Robert喜欢大列巴，另一个人却喜欢法棍，一样邦邦硬，但是强迫Robert吃法棍，他只会更讨厌法棍。有时候没什么对错，就是不喜欢而已。单相思就是这种状态，就像黑龙江的俄罗斯人和莫斯科的俄罗斯人，表面上都说俄语，实际上一个喊着学习强国别忘填报，一个喊着莫斯科不相信眼泪。看着像双向奔赴，实际背道而驰。

就像当初小周说和女朋友秋天的第一杯奶茶表白成功，他听小周的话，九月的第一天跑到市中心排了两个小时队买bubble tea，路上一直捂在怀里，送到Ilott手里的时候还是热的。  
得到一句“谢谢”，他拉住了要离开的人，鼓起勇气想说出那句在心底排练过千百回的三个单词。沉默的时间里，Ilott也是像今天那样平静地看着他。没有言语的交流，他们之间的默契不需要多说，心下早已了然。  
他记得Ilott恰好抢在他前面开了口，摇着手里的塑料包装，问他这里面黑不啦叽的什么东西。  
他说这是珍珠。  
Ilott又问他珍珠不都是白的吗？你这是过期珍珠吧。  
他不知道怎么回答。  
Ilott看他愣愣的，笑了起来，说开玩笑的，和小周去喝过。撕开吸管的包装递到他嘴边，说：

“还热着呢，快喝。”

彼时他看着Ilott脸上扬起的笑容大脑一片空白，叼着吸管喝了起来，bubble tea好甜，盖过了心底的苦涩。

现在想来，或许只是不想让他说出口吧。

“我不是那个意思。”

Ilott收拾盘子的手被摁住，他试着挣脱，Robert也加重了力道。

“我没有女朋友。”

“为什么要告诉我呢？”Marcus早早回了房间，Ilott看四下没人，干脆放了手，坐在桌边。

“因为你需要知道。”Robert低头认真地看着对方。

“那我知道了。”Ilott点了下头，想起身，又被Robert推了回去。

“你不知道。”

这一番毫无逻辑的话听得让人想笑，Ilott抬眼望着Robert棕褐色的眼睛，想着怎么才能挣脱出现在的困境。  
大多数时候Robert是个很好的朋友，性格开朗，人也随和有趣。他们关系很好，经常一起过节，过生日。如果非要问有没有友情以外的感情， 他自己也不知道。  
或许他只是恐惧亲密关系，好几次预感到Robert要跨出那一步，他都缩了回去。  
又或者，他只是害怕会错了意，最后受伤的是自己。

“很晚了。回去吧。”

他再一次选择了逃避。

“Welcome to today's Shell challenge！I'm glad to introduce our guests，boys from Ferrari Driver Academy，Mich Schumacher，Robert Shwartzman，Callum Ilott，Marcus Armstrong and Gianluca Petecof. ”

“With our Formula One Team，Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Raikkonen.”

“…………worldwide food challenge. Dining table here without………and………incredible food journey…………..”

Gianluca机械性地点着头，介绍完名字以后他就一个字也没听进去，视线一直黏在站在斜前方的德国人的侧脸上。

摄像机在拍，不该这么直接的。

上次这么近是四年前了。Gianluca作为Shell的预备车手在因特拉格斯跑CIK，碰巧F1来到了巴西站，就此在后台遇到了Sebastian。  
往常活泼开朗的他一句话也说不出来，仰着头开心地看着德国人，脸上大大的笑容十分滑稽。奶奶说他每次看到牛排就会傻笑，嘴咧地特别大，仿佛牙都要飞出来。谁叫他最喜欢牛排呢。  
无论Sebastian和他说什么，他都只是兴奋地看着比他高出两个头的男人，也不回答，一直盯着看。  
如果你靠近就会听到，Gianluca心脏跳的飞快，咚咚的声音震耳欲聋，仿佛下一秒就要跳出身体。要知道，七岁那年在电视里看到这个男人成为历史上最年轻的世界冠军起，Gianluca就把这个名字刻在了Ayrton Senna同等的位置。

“你能给我…签个名吗？”他害羞地咬着唇，从背后变出一只马克笔，“这里。”指了指刚比完赛还没来得及脱的赛车服。

Sebastian原本还担心这孩子问什么都只是傻笑，是不是哪里有什么问题。听到这儿可算放了心，利落地接过笔蹲下，和Gianluca视线齐平，在胸前熟练地签名。

看着男人放大的脸，可怜的巴西小男孩彻底忘了呼吸。Sebastian垂着眼帘认真的样子使得Gianluca的心跳得更快了，他好怕声音太大被Sebastian听见，这样就会知道自己有多兴奋。

“今天开得不错啊小帅哥。期待你进F1的那天。”Sebastian一定是没有觉察到不对劲，不然怎么会说出让Gianluca继续心跳加速的话。

好热。自己的脸一定红了。可是德国人依然不打算放过他，摘下自己的帽子揉了揉头发，扣到了Gianluca的脑袋上。  
要窒息了。  
男孩只觉得全身的血液都在倒流，身体轻飘飘的，他在童话书上看到过，人们上天堂之前都是这样。十二岁的他丝毫不觉得大好青春可惜，脑子里冒出“就这么去世也值了”的奇妙想法。

大概是他的表情太傻了，Sebastian忽然笑了起来，捏了捏他的脸，“怎么了？”

Gianluca还沉浸在幸福之中，大脑一片空白，只觉得Sebastian的睫毛在他面前扑闪扑闪的，那么好看，下意识说起了母语。  
“Você é bonita.”

“嗯？”Sebastian听不懂，挑了挑眉。

Gianluca今天的任务完成了，拿到了签名，有了帽子，还和Sebastian说上了话，没了后顾之忧也大胆了起来，用英语复述了一遍。  
“你真好看。”随后快速地在Sebastian左边的脸颊上吧唧一口，举着帽子跑开了。

Sebastian呆在原地，被吻过的地方后知后觉地开始发烫。

“你发了半天呆了。”Gianluca被Robert的声音拉回现实。

“抱歉，昨晚睡得晚。”

“五道菜，自己国家的，自己做，品尝，打分。”提前半个小时Gianluca就站在门口等Sebastian了，Robert理解自己兄弟今天神情恍惚，善意地又讲了遍主持人的要求。

“你们都做什么？”Gianluca太了解自己这帮兄弟了，除了Ilott生活都不能自理。

“我做伊顿麦斯吧…我们剑桥特色。”厨房里有现成的蛋白霜，Ilott做起来会快一些。

“我做大列巴。”Robert本来想做罗宋汤，临时改了口，这样就能和Ilott一起发面。

“天呐Gian你能想象吗？Rob要做大列巴了哈哈哈哈哈”Marcus凑过来笑个不停。“小周去年的臭豆腐要从Prema黑暗料理第一名退居二线了。”

“Aww不要提那个东西，我现在还能闻到…”Robert捏住了鼻子。“一个礼拜我的被子上都是那个味道。”

七个大男人挤在一个厨房里做饭的场面还是很壮观的。不过很快就变成了六个。善解人意的Kimi在锅里倒满了水，三文鱼，西兰花，胡萝卜，土豆切块扔进去，盖上锅盖，转身离开。  
Mick和Sebastian一组，年轻人一边捞着锅里的薯条，一边承担着切肉的工作。Sebastian清闲地靠在料理台边配合着Mick捞薯条的速度吃着薯条。

Gianluca机械性地串着烤串，余光留意着Sebastian的方向。昨晚Marcus的“八卦”像魔咒一样萦绕在Gianluca的脑袋里，越是想忘记越在心里重复。想着，他的嘴边忽然被塞了根薯条。

“Mick炸薯条超棒。但是他自己从来不吃。”Sebastian顺着Gianluca因为惊讶而微微张开的嘴巴把薯条塞了进去。“你在做什么？”

“烤串。”Gianluca嚼着嘴里的薯条，Sebastian突如其来的投喂让他心砰砰跳起来。“他是不是暑假在麦当劳打过工？”

Sebastian因为这个玩笑回头看了眼Mick，后者努力地捞着薯条的样子实在滑稽，忍不住捂着嘴笑了起来，怕对方听见。

“你手腕怎么了？”动作带起衣袖下滑，露出一截雪白的手腕，Gianluca伸手拉住，上面红色的勒痕很是明显，映衬着队服。

“嘶——”男人明显没有预料他的动作，倒吸了口凉气，痛得皱了皱眉，随即拍开了Gianluca的手，把衣袖往下拽了拽，直到完全盖住红痕。脸上的笑意骤然消失。  
“你的烤串要糊了。”

Gianluca已经小心避开了勒痕，可为什么Sebastian还会疼？男孩有一个可怕的猜想需要求证，对方却已经回到了Mick身边。

长长的方形餐桌两面摆满了椅子，Kimi是最先坐下的，Sebastian和主持人聊了会天坐到了Kimi旁边。几乎是同时，Gianluca走了过去。然而Sebastian又从座位上站了起来，朝着另一个方向扬起了手臂，招呼那人过来。是Mick。他只好失望地在拐角停下，回到餐桌另一边。  
另一边，Robert拉开Ilott旁边的椅子，对着对面的Kimi点了下头致意，再回头左边的人却和Gianluca换了位置。后者很心里五味杂陈，如果没有厨房的插曲，他会非常开心Ilott的位置正对着Seb。可现在他只想掀开Sebastian的袖子查清真相。  
Ilott没想这么多，习惯性地回了个微笑。一举两得。不仅Gian开心，他也不用挨着某人尴尬。

“第一道菜是来自芬兰的三文鱼汤。”主持人对着摄像机讲解起来，“来自我们亲爱的Kimi的家乡。”

银制的碗里浓稠的汤汁散发着香气，Sebastian胳膊怼了怼Kimi，“上次还是你带我去的。记不记得我们第一次见面那家。”

Gianluca视线在两个人之间飘来飘去，试图找到什么异样，可一切完美的可怕。Sebastian手腕上的红痕很明显是被勒的，他没有机会查看其他地方确认有没有伤口，联想起昨晚Marcus说起房车的事情，谣言不会空穴来风。

“你说07年摩纳哥吗？”Kimi侧过脸看着Sebastian。

“对啊，那个时候我应该就他们这么大。”说着，Sebastian对着对面的几个孩子笑了笑，唯独没有看Gianluca。“我老了。”

男孩听着两人讲着自己四五岁时的经历，只觉得碗里的汤又酸又苦。

“满分1-10，把分数写在白板上。”

男孩毫不犹豫写了个“-10”，不忘把负号加粗。抬眼看向Sebastian指望他举起黑板，自己好确认伤痕。然而男人只是转了手腕对准摄像机，毫无多余的动作。

“第二道菜是来自英国的伊顿麦斯。我个人的最爱。”女主持人带着口音的英语音调高了不少。

Robert往后靠了靠，视线越过中间的Gianluca，然而Ilott低头摆弄着手里的餐具，他只好收回视线。主持人还没示意打分，他擦了又写，重复了好几遍，只为了把1写得更直，0写得更圆一些，为了一会儿让某个人看见。

“上帝啊，这一顿吃完我下周不用吃饭了，体检会超重的！”Sebastian嘴上抱怨着，身体诚实地拿起了叉子。“啊…罪恶的卡路里。”

Gianluca了解Sebastian性格本来就好，可他还是不免想起看过的电视报道，sex暴力受害者不敢说出实情，日复一日遭遇虐待和欺凌，在外人面前看似乐观开朗，实际重度抑郁。

报道里那个姑娘最后跳海了。

男孩手脚冰凉，心里盘算起怎么才能和Sebastian单独相处问出实情。


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看这一章你需要知道的事儿。  
> 1.马泽平，就是今年传爸爸给了三千万可能携款进哈斯那个，原来打过Ilott。  
> 2.snapchat，阅后即焚，聊天记录会自动被系统删除，截图还会给对方发提醒，更尴尬的是，群里截图，全群都会知道。  
> 珍爱生命，远离Snapchat。（这是一个以身试法的人提出的友善建议hhhh）

整个饭局Gianluca紧张地留意着Sebastian的手腕，想看清，又担忧别人发现这个秘密。

男人的每一个动作牵系着他的心思，早就没了认真吃饭的心情，习惯性摸起手腕上的手链，蓝砂石没了阳光的反射黯淡无光，冰凉的珠子安抚了紧绷的神经。

“谢谢各位的配合。”女主持人啪地一声拍了下手，“今天的拍摄到此结束。我们只需要在门口再来一张合照，各位就可以离开了。”

Robert又看了眼Ilott，Marcus凑过去了。他又拍了拍Gianluca的肩膀示意一起走，然而Gian磨蹭地摆着面前的餐具———男孩用余光盯着Sebastian，对方一起身，手疾眼快地跟了上去。

Mick和Kimi一左一右占据了Sebastian两边的位置，Gianluca跟在后面，视线在三个人之间打转，寻找着能给他答案的蛛丝马迹。Kimi手揣在兜里，自己走自己的，Mick在一边手舞足蹈地比划着什么，Sebastian点着头认真听着，时不时回两句德语。

一切都再寻常不过了。

男孩有些灰心，目光游离在背影上，左右这两个人看起来能装下三个Sebastian。更奇妙的是，别人的T恤衫都盖到胯骨一半，而对于Sebastian，下摆因为挺翘的臀部堆叠在了腰后，紧绷的牛仔裤包裹着肉感。Gianluca移不开眼，想象着或许Sebastian跑起来，那里会随着剧烈的动作抖动。

“Gentlemen！Here！”主持人催促着这群离开赛车就磨磨蹭蹭的男人们，架好相机，Sebastian和Kimi被新闻官拉到中间，Mick自然地站到Sebastian右边，男孩们在两边排开，Gianluca被安排在Mick的右边。  
“Callum来这里！”新闻官又把Marcus推到了Gianluca右边，那边少个人。  
Ilott有些意外，看着站在新闻官身后的Robert有些犹豫。两个人都看看着他，最后他还是走了过去。

“摆个pose帅哥们！”主持人热情洋溢的高音响彻格里希尼亚诺。  
Gianluca比了个耶，他知道那个人会做出同样的动作。  
Robert右手搭上Ilott的肩膀。

“3，2，1，Cheers！”快门声咔擦响起。

“Give me a second.”主持人放大照片，多年和新闻媒体打交道，她深知一个小细节就会衍生无数流言蜚语。  
高倍摄像机把脸上的皮肤照得清清楚楚，不禁让人感慨二十岁左右满满的胶原带白。Callum温柔地笑着，一如往常，Robert一照相就嘟脸的毛病算是改不了，Kimi的墨镜挂在胸前，嘴抿成一条线，再往右，Sebastian的剪刀手配合上鼓鼓的脸颊，满是笑意十分可爱，旁边的Mick...

等等。

主持人想起什么，再次放大了照片，一直划动到32x，定格在了Sebastian的手上。  
红色的袖口随着男人抬手的动作下滑了一点，雪白的腕子上结着一层凹凸不平的痂，诡异地蜿蜒着，仿佛缠了一道深红色的线。  
“Sebastian你手腕怎么回事？”

Gianluca正责怪着Mick以前说自己不会做饭，对主持人高昂的意大利语不以为然，对方忽然转过头看着旁边的Sebastian，男孩的大脑里后知后觉翻译了过来，一片空白，后背发凉，微微睁大眼睛看着Sebastian。

男人垂着眼睛，瞳孔里一瞬间失去所有光彩，像烈火焚烧过的焦土，手指拽紧袖口彻彻底底盖上了伤口。再抬眼，灰蓝色的眼睛染了笑意，扫视了一圈好奇地看着他的人们，换上了他最擅长的，温柔又无辜的笑容。

“之前的手链戴太久了。”

Kimi听闻，瞥了一眼Sebastian拽紧袖口的手指，面目表情。

主持人皱了皱眉，早在Sebastian在红牛时他们就认识，他不止一次提过不愿戴手链，不方便，“你不是不戴吗？”  
话一出口她又有些后悔，Sebastian明显不想提起这件事，她的直接可能让对方陷入了尴尬的境地。

笑意凝固在Sebastian的脸上，那么多双眼睛都看着他，眼里的好奇与打量不加掩饰地落在他的手腕上，灰蓝色的眼睛有些慌乱，攥着袖口的指尖发白。  
Gianluca看着男人空洞的眼神，抿起的嘴唇，心底忽地揪了一下，酸胀感在胸腔里炸开。他想要个答案，但不是以这种方式。Sebastian无助地一个人站在那里是他最不想看见的事情。到底是谁，伤害了他的同时还能让他如此袒护。他嫉妒那个人在男人心里的位置，又不能不管不顾。

“对不起，我忘了件事。”Gianluca破坏了安排好的站位，走到Sebastian的面前，男人眼里的慌乱变成了警惕与戒备，又带着一丝恐惧。  
Gianluca心底更疼了，“我太喜欢，刚才在厨房忘记还给你了。”说着，把手腕上的手链摘了下来，拉起Sebastian的右手，体温低得不正常，这大概会很疼，他看着男人，有些不忍心。小心翼翼地拽着珠子，一点一点顺着Sebastian的手往下滑，生怕碰到结痂的伤口弄疼了对方。  
蓝砂石崩上皮肤的瞬间，Sebastian还是疼得往回缩了下手，Gianluca感受着手里挣扎的力道，只觉得大概相连的手臂传递了痛感，不然他的心脏为什么也那么疼？他又看向Sebastian的眼睛，可是男人早已移开目光，恢复了原本神采奕奕的样子，“是我姐姐送的，上周才开始戴。”对主持人露出一个微笑，“改天也送你一个吧！”

Gianluca听着男人顺着他的谎话编了下去，美丽的眼睛眨巴着，要多真诚有多真诚。得到真相的机会再一次溜走，他亲手放走的，如果说出真相会伤害Sebastian，他宁愿永远不知道真相。算起来他们配合地很是默契，连一个暗示的眼神也没有，这出戏就成功谢幕，是该庆幸难得的心有灵犀，还是后怕对方对这种把戏的得心应手。  
又或者，  
厌恶起变相成为帮凶的自己。

Marcus坐在台阶上晃着腿，Ilott和Robert一左一右靠在他肩膀上昏昏欲睡，再往左，Gianluca刚比完赛，已经睡着了。坯房里修理赛车的机械声时断时续，混着偶尔飞过的几声鸟鸣，闭上眼让人联想起在格里希尼亚诺的午后，吃饱了食堂千篇一律的意大利菜，眼皮自动耷拉下来。

或许人类吃饱就该睡觉，不然为什么会困呢？

“Christian！！！！！”

远远看见黄黑色的队服，Marcus弹了起来，“I miss u soooo much！”

Robert被这一声尖叫喊醒，无奈地看着自己兄弟打着遮阳伞兴奋地跑向男朋友N号，十月份的索契，阳光恍得人睁不开眼。Marcus一离开，他和Illot中间空了好大一块，对方被强烈的日光刺得眯起眼睛。男孩拿起另一把遮阳伞，撑伞的手往右边倒了倒，直到落下的阴影完全盖住Ilott身上的赛车服。

这天还是太晒了。

“哎你怎么回事？”Gianluca本来靠在栏杆上眯着眼睛睡觉，突然之间笼罩自己的阴影消失了，取而代之是刺眼的阳光，再睁开眼就发现Robert拿走了自己的伞。

“伙计们好久不见啊。”Lungaard拉着Marcus走过来。“晚上要不要一起吃饭？”

Robert看着Lungaard礼貌又客套的微笑心里默默翻了个白眼，今天才周五，距离上周比赛还不到五天，“今晚我……”只见Marcus躲在Lungaard肩膀后面露出个脑袋疯狂摇头。

“我们就不去了。”Ilott看着Marcus气急败坏地在后面指手画脚，极大程度取悦了他，天气好，心情也好，何必为难自己室友的二人世界。再说那点小心思他太清楚了，一三五Juri Vips，二四六Christian Lungaard。今天周五，晚上Juri会打视频，Marcus无非是害怕海王身份暴露。这家伙仗着两个男朋友不在一个联赛很是猖狂。

“算起来很久没一起吃饭了。我们………”Lungaard还想再劝，却被Marcus打断，“Rob！快教我两句俄语！我争取一站学会一门新语言。你好怎么说？”

“对你来说会说'你好'就算是学会一门新语言了？”Lungaard挑起一边的眉毛，调侃起自己男朋友。

Marcus用胳膊肘报复性地怼了一把，“Callum，去年吃烧烤的时候Rob教过你吧？"

“ഹായ് ？”听起来就是一句Hay，“不对，这是马拉雅拉姆语。”

“你们A level还考这个吗？”Marcus眉头皱在了一起，闻所未闻的语言。

“你再教我一次吧。”Ilott被自己脱口而出的Greeting逗笑了，转过头看向Robert。

“是……”男孩强行把后半句的Привет压了下去，自那晚以后，Ilott见他是能躲就躲，除了必要的话一句不说，走廊里见到也仅限一句Hi，snapchat的聊天界面早就被系统自动24小时删得干净。  
被冷战的日子里，晚上躺在床上睡不着，Robert从枕头下面拿出手机，点开相册，输入1111，有一个分类叫“Наша история”（Our story），里面存了几百张和Ilott的聊天截图。说起来他不愿和Ilott用snap聊天，最后什么也留不住，这些都是ins和what's app存下来的。他看过很多次，重新看还是会对着手机傻笑。  
这时候他倒是有些想念周冠宇，之前住在一个寝室，晚上睡不着还能一起唠嗑，做非主流年轻人，就是有时候聊着聊着，小周就煮起泡面和螺狮粉，还有什么酸辣粉，自热小火锅，本来自己意志坚定过八点不吃东西，结果没到第三天就妥协了，周末还开着prema的车一起跑到中国超市采购。结果就是第二周练习赛体检严重超标，被主管拉到办公室训了一顿，“我说怎么平均每圈慢.1，车还是以前的车，没想到人不是以前的人了。”  
“三斤！食堂那破饭你俩还能吃胖三斤？？？”主管揉着自己的大肚子只觉得不可思议。“不跟你俩说了，一会比赛。”  
从办公室出来，等在门口的Ilott憋着笑，捏上了Robert的脸，主管瞥了一眼，Ilott只好松手，拿出手机，打开ins  
Callum Ilott  
— “我以前和小周住一个屋也胖，那些夜宵太香了，他吃得也香，还吧唧嘴。”  
— “最近Marcus也吃夜宵。我应该搬到你那屋。”

Robert Shwartzman  
— “欢迎你过来。”  
— “❤️”

聊天界面上显示着“Typing”，Robert耐心地等着，气泡鼓着鼓着弹出了消息。

Callum Ilott  
— “❤️”

这是他们认识这么久，唯一一次，他收到了Heart Emoji，自那以后他也发过，一个，两个三个，再没得到过Ilott同样的回复。

人总以为截图可以留住很多东西。

此刻Ilott眼里的笑意快将Robert融化，舌尖一转心中埋藏多年的感情汇成了无数次想要脱口而出的那句话。  
如果他一直在躲。  
如果我一直没有机会。  
如果他情愿装傻也不愿我说出口。  
没有回应的感情无法再多坚持一天。  
"я люблю тебя."  
他想要一个回应。  
无论什么方式。  
他想听。

"я люблю тебя？"尾音微微上挑，Ilott反问确认发音。

"я люблю тебя."Robert的语调有些紧张，又掺着几分欣喜，认真地看着Ilott。

"я люблю тебя." Ilott笑着又重复了一次。

Marcus看着Robert开心得嘴角都要咧到耳根，嫌弃地皱了皱眉，“说个Hi也能乐成这样，我看你脑袋叫头盔夹了吧。”说着也试着拼读。  
“呀！姐吧！bliu bliu”然而谐音实在太难，读出来个四不像。  
“你们俄语真奇怪，一个Hi居然搞出三个单词。”

“哎对啊，我记得是一个单词。”Gianluca摘下墨镜又被日光恍得戴了回去，“不晒吗？过来坐。”说着屁股往左挪了挪，腾出位置。

"你是俄罗斯人我是俄罗斯人？"Robert也往右挪了挪。

Lungaard抬手拨开遮阳伞凑了过去，手腕上墨绿色的珠子在太阳下闪着光，Gianluca哼笑了声，揶揄道“还戴着呢？Marcus不生气？”

被提到名字的男孩翻了个白眼，身体微微前倾，绕过Lungaard看向对方，“我跟你说Gianluca，这也就是你妹妹送的。别人送的我早就一哭二闹三上吊了。”

“你可小心些吧。”男孩笑着想起当初自家妹妹在围场黏着Lungaard寸步不离的样子。“她可说了这手链是送给灵魂伴侣的，这辈子非Christian不嫁。”

“无比荣幸，可我不想当你妹夫。”Lungaard大笑起来，“哎，你的呢？我记得当初她不是也给你一个送给未来嫂子？”

“别管人家了，你先告诉我你手上这条什么时候给我？”Marcus在男朋友的胳膊上捏来捏去，就差直接抢了，后者手臂越举越高，仗着身高优势灵活地躲避着。

“亲我一口我就给你。”得寸进尺欺人太甚，Lungaard乐在其中。

“切…我不要了。”Marcus撇了撇嘴，重新坐回了台阶上，赌气看向前面的赛道，远远望见一个穿着蓝白赛车服的秃子走了过来。眯起眼睛仔细一看，原来是马泽平，他的头发颜色太浅，远看就像个秃子。

如图  
图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/ylwAyc88GPri5MVB.jpg

Marcus招起了手，动作太大带得旁边的Robert也晃了两下，抬眼就看到那个和他有着一样护照的秃子往这个方向靠近。男孩捏紧了手机，瞥了眼戴着耳机专心看视频的Ilott，勉强放下心来。下一秒Marcus一个"я "发出来他心又提到了嗓子眼，抬手想要捂住那张即将闯祸的嘴，活学活用的Marcus已经喊了出来。

"я люблю теб！！！Mazepin！！！！！！”

Robert紧张地看着同胞，生怕露馅。

私下关系不好，场面还是要做足，旁边的Lungaard和Gianluca也挥起了手，"я люблю теб！”，Robert的脸埋在了手心里，他想知道突然被几个大小伙子光天化日之下用母语表白是什么感受。

只见马泽平愣了一下，嘟囔出一句俄语国骂，又用英语嚷嚷着“爱个P！爱你他妈的别人去！”

不明真相的三个人面面相觑。

“Petecof，Ferrari那边有人找。”俄罗斯人只是回坯房的路上半路被截住传话的，这群人马上比赛了还厮混在一起，真是不思进取。那个Petecof比完赛了还赖在围场不走，也不是什么好东西。

Gianluca看了看Robert，Robert耸了耸肩，最后把手里的伞递给了Lungaard，和兄弟们一一碰拳，“加油啊伙计们！老规矩，第一请客！”

F3的比赛已经结束了，Gianluca留在围场等着和大部队一起回格里希尼亚诺，马泽平没具体说Ferrari谁找，他不奢望那个人主动提出见他，却期待至少能在坯房看上一眼。自上次总部一别已经一个多月，不知道他现在手腕的伤好没好，还疼不疼。

红色的海报吸引了他的目光，不止一次对今年官方摄影师发自内心的敬佩，Sebastian有那么多好看的角度，偏偏就能照出一张，这么，一言难尽的照片。心底期待着以后Ferrari再办活动，或许他可以…

“Gian是吗？”思绪被温柔的女声打断，“跟我来。”

男孩屏住了呼吸，他太熟悉她了，无数个在格里希尼亚诺失眠的晚上看着可爱的德国人接受采访，都是这个女人站在一旁。这么多年无数次，他都希望那个位置是自己。“我…他…他有说什么事吗？”一时Gianluca不知该激动Sebastian主动找他，还是抓住机会打探点别的消息。

“这是你们的事。”Britta丝毫没有减慢脚步，手里划着手机备忘录，“不是吗？”她转过头微笑了下。

Gianluca点点头，回了个微笑，默默跟着Britta，心里计划着一会儿要怎么打招呼。说Hi太过平淡，问起别的又怕惹Sebastian不快，可他还是想问，上天带走了一次机会又给了他另一个，这一路在纠结中度过，直到Britta象征性地敲了两下Motorhome的房门，他才意识到自己真的要见到他了。

踩上台阶，房间里洗衣粉的香气扑面而来，窗帘隔绝了大部分日光，只留门口的一扇窗户开了个小口透气。屋里的陈设很简单，木色的家具和内饰，符合Sebastian一向环保简约的风格。德国人手心撑着下巴坐在深棕色的桌子前，窗缝溜进来的几缕光打在浓密的睫毛上，那双灰蓝色的眼睛看向Gianluca，美得惊心动魄。  
“Hey. ”男人的声音软软的，带着点沙哑，似乎刚刚睡醒。

“Hey. ”Gianluca克制住想要勾起的嘴角，出神地望着Sebastian的眼睛，镜头远不及真人万分之一。下意识寻找手腕上的伤痕，然而对方左手搭在了桌子下面，这个角度看不清，右手手腕上熟悉的手链又吸引了男孩的目光，甜蜜与愉悦泛上心头，“那天弄疼你了，抱歉。”

确实很疼，Sebastian依稀记着刚刚结痂伤口碰上冰凉的珠子，几乎要痛呼出声，又不能让别人起疑，强行压了下去。男孩靠近的瞬间自己心脏跳的飞快，那时候他怕极了，Britta不在身边，所有人都看着他，脑海里试图想出一个对策来掩盖尘封已久的秘密，却一无所获，可他没想到的是，他会帮他解围。  
“坐啊。”那个男孩一进门就傻站着盯着他看。

Gianluca腼腆地笑了笑，走近坐在Sebastian的对面，后者起身去了橱柜，带起的风使得空气里的香气更浓了。随着下蹲的动作，紧身牛仔裤被撑得鼓鼓的，男孩很难控制自己不去看Sebastian浑圆的臀部，不要责怪Gianluca，第一，他才十六岁。第二，他是个男人。第三，那是Sebastian Vettel的屁股。在第三条的前提下，前两条统统作废。  
视线没能描摹多久，Sebastian起身，男孩赶忙收回目光，对方拿了个厨房用的塑料盒回来，磨砂的外壳只能看清里面是红色的。男人坐了回来，把盒子推到他面前，左手摘下了手链。  
Gianluca顺着Sebastian的动作看去，只见原本快痊愈的伤口又裂开了。愤怒涌上心头，他想把Sebastian摁在座位上，直到问出答案，男孩握紧了拳头，耗尽所有的理智几乎是咬牙切齿地问道，“是谁？”

Sebastian有些惊讶对方的愤怒，瞥了眼左手手腕，又抬眼看向Gianluca，把摘下的手链放到了桌子上。

“无论是谁在伤害你，我可以帮你。”Gianluca关切地望着Sebastian，几乎要请求他说出真相。

男人忽然笑了，不同于以往亲切的笑容，更多的是客套的疏离，说出口的话也十分冷漠，“我不喜欢别人对我太感兴趣。”

“那你叫我来做什么？”Gianluca烦躁地皱起眉，Sebastian叫他来，又不愿说出真相，还让他看到新伤更加揪心。

“谢谢你，上次。”男人又恢复了原本软软的语调，掀开塑料盒的一角，“吃草莓吗？我种的。”左手再想用力把整个盖子掀开，大概是在冰箱里放的时间比较长，几次也没成功，Gianluca看着Sebastian受伤的手在他面前晃来晃去，心里又烦躁又心疼，干脆把盒子取过来自己打开。  
水珠顺着盖子滑下，滴落在又大又红的草莓上，圆滚滚的，看着就让人流口水。他抬眼看向Sebastian，“以后我不问了，也不会告诉任何人。”

“但是？”Sebastian平静地看着他。

“和我去吃饭吧。”Gianluca认真地看着Sebastian。

“我很忙。”盖子上的水珠落在桌面上，Sebastian抽了张纸垫在下面。

“时间地点你定。”Gianluca又看见了那道触目惊心的伤疤。

Sebastian没说去也没说不去，看着Gianluca的眼睛一言不发。

两个人就这么僵持着，最后男孩放弃般地深吸了口气，目光移开，拿起面前的草莓送进嘴里。

特别甜。

让他回忆起小时候圣保罗的奶奶家有一片草莓地，奶奶去世前总在十月的时候一颗一颗地喂给他，那时候的草莓最甜，红色泛着水光，像极了Sebastian的唇色。想着，他拿起了一颗最大的草莓，递到了那人的唇边。  
水珠湿润了Sebastian的嘴唇， 他垂眸看了看草莓，复又抬眼，凝视着Gianluca蜜棕色的双眼，微微张嘴咬了下去，淡红色的汁水染上嘴唇，有些涩情。

Gianluca看得着迷，男人咬下去的瞬间自己全身的血液往下涌，那颗草莓太大了，一口只吃掉了一小半， 他不禁开始想象Sebastian嘴唇的味道，会和草莓一样甜吗？又或者更甜更软？

他想品尝。

于是手腕一转，剩下半个送到了自己嘴里，烂熟的果肉在唇齿间溢出草莓的香气，甜味缠绕在舌尖，冰冰凉凉的。

Sebastian明显没有料到男孩出格的举动，眼睛微微睁大，看着有些无措。Gianluca看着这人意外的反应，想起四年之前也是这副样子，只觉得嘴里的草莓更甜了，一把抓起桌上的手链，拉过Sebastian的右手，重新戴了上去。  
“草莓我拿走。”  
“手链送你了。”说着，扬起一个灿烂的笑容，抱起塑料盒蹦蹦跳跳离开了房车。

Ilott站在门口，盯着门上的烫金数字出神。

他犯了个错误。

三号弯贪心的0.01秒让他在走廊里犹豫。

他们太久没独处了。

各种意义上，甚至联系人列表里要翻很久，才能看到彼此的名字。

或许他该敲门了。

Ilott抬起手，门自动打开了。

Robert意外地看着他，他也是。

“晚上好。”Robert打破了平静。

“晚上好。”Ilott舔了舔唇。

气氛再次陷入沉默。

“你要出门吗？”Ilott捏起了衣角。

“...对...”Robert躲在门后的手拧着把手。

静默。

“下午，对不起。”Ilott鼓起勇气看向对方的眼睛。“我不是…”话音未落，Robert像早就准备好了，“不要。”

Ilott浅绿色的眼睛透着困惑。

“我是说…我不在乎。我从没在乎。”Robert摸了摸鼻子，“不要道歉。”他知道面前的人指什么，下午的撞车，他退赛了。Ilott最后拿了第二。

“好。”Ilott缓缓点了点头。“那…我回去了。”说罢又看了眼Robert。

“我也该睡了。”Robert嗓子有些发干。

谁也没动。

走廊昏黄的顶灯打在门口，衬得Ilott浅绿色的眼睛更加温柔，睫毛的阴影投在眼底，泛着水光的瞳孔此时只倒映着一个人。

哈哈哈哈卡的猝不及防哈哈哈哈哈哈

着不着急？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示  
> 1.蓝砂石主产地巴西，有绿的。  
> 2.我是不是可以加个妹妹和Christian Lungaard的cp。  
> 3.那个手链Seb一直戴着，就左手受伤了戴在右手嘛就。  
> 4.我想吃草莓。  
> 弟弟太会了，太会了，太会了。  
> 弟弟看看我，我虽然哪里都比不上Seb但是我比你小。我不会种草莓但是我会吃草莓啊！
> 
> 5.Seb没说去，也没说不去，你猜他会给Gian打电话吗哈哈哈哈。我别的文那肯定打电话了，但是这个还真不一定。
> 
> 6.下一章有惊喜。哈哈哈哈哈哈老惊喜了。


	3. 3

“晚安。”Robert胳膊撑着门框。

Ilott点了点头，目的达到了，道歉，还要期待什么？他终于放过了被手指反复蹂躏的衣袖，转身往电梯走去，不知道Marcus回没回来，或许可以一起待一会儿。他不想一个人。  
手腕忽然被拉住，Ilott有些意外地回过头，对上Robert棕褐色的眼睛，又看向相连的手臂，后者松了手，慌张地背到身后。  
“我…我小时候爸爸妈妈经常带我来，索契这个时间有很多好玩的地方，我是说…有…有夜市，阿德勒市场十一点关门，还有彩灯，海洋火车站门口有表演，里维埃拉公园适合拍照，湖边有好几家不错的餐厅。uh...uh....还…还可以喂天鹅。”

男孩叽里咕噜说了一大堆，就是没说重点，听起来像导游在介绍附近景点喊着两个小时以后原地集合。  
“所以呢？”Ilott偏了偏头，Robert的语无伦次有些可爱，嘴瘪起来衬得脸颊更鼓了，让人想捏。

所以？Robert没料到还有所以，他暗示的还不够明显吗？但是暗示之所以是暗示，就是留给对方听不懂的机会。  
“所以……”

Ilott耐心地等着。

“所以…你想不想试试我的车。”Robert眨巴眨巴眼睛，从裤兜里掏出车钥匙，环形扣丢当了两下。  
“新买的。”不忘补充。

最后还是Robert开的车，索契的交通规则实在太多了，和英国大相径庭。

“改装车？”Ilott打量了一圈内饰，更像半成品，机械构造直接呈现在眼前。“自己改的？”

“我和我Daddy一起改的！今年夏休之前！”Robert语调里的兴奋显而易见，四处张望着试图找到一个停车位。“涂装也是我自己喷的，国旗的颜色！”

“国旗的颜色可以帮你找到一个停车位吗？”这是今晚Ilott第六次看见海洋火车站的塔尖了。

“往年没有这么多人的！”Robert瞄准车站旁边的一个小商店，可能会挡到出来的车。“我去问问让不让停吧。”

“你确定吗？那好像是私人…”Ilott没说完，Robert已经打了个转向摇下玻璃，推门出来的是一个老奶奶，交流说的俄语。  
老奶奶一开始连连摆手拒绝，后来Robert又比划了几下，老奶奶看了看Robert，又看了看他，Robert忽然转过身，用英语说，“记得我下午教你的吗？快跟我说俄语的'你好' ！”

Ilott有些困惑，还是照做了，"я люблю тебя." 

老奶奶拍了拍Robert，突然微笑起来，进了店里，没一会儿拿着一个黑色的塑料袋通过车窗递了过来。Robert从钱包拿出纸币递了过去，礼貌地握了握手，解开了安全带。

“你和她说什么了？”Ilott觉得事情有些奇怪。

“Uh...我说你是我朋友，第一次来索契。”Robert心虚地摸了摸鼻子。

“那为什么要说'你好' ？”Ilott也解开了安全带。“塑料袋里是什么？”

“因为…因为我要证明你喜欢俄罗斯。”Robert打开了塑料袋。“这里面是我买的喂天鹅……”话音未落，塑料袋里一个红色的心形锁掉了出来，甚至贴心地配了一只马克笔。

Ilott顿了两秒，“你打算…用爱情锁喂天鹅？”

Robert后知后觉反应过来嘴张开又合上，“这不是我买的…我买的是喂天鹅…我没买这个！！！这是店主自己塞进去的！”

“无缘无故为什么给你这个？”Ilott看着Robert着急地脸都涨红了，起了逗弄的心思。“还有，你慌什么？”

“我没慌！”Robert把袋子抱在胸前，“我买的多店主送的！我是来喂天鹅的！消费满二十八送爱情锁一把！”心里暗自'温柔地抚摸'老奶奶的银发，没错，是他藏了私心告诉老奶奶他要和男朋友求婚在先请求让他停车，可他只是想停个车顺便买点喂天鹅的水生植物。  
如果他有错，应该让法律来惩罚他，而不是从他买的东西里掉出一把赠送的爱情锁，甚至还让Ilott看见！

Robert一路尴尬地抱着塑料袋，语无伦次讲起他的计划。先吃饭，这家餐厅超级难订，外地游客的首选，然后可以喂天鹅，索契的特色。Ilott默默跟在旁边，没多远停在了湖边一家餐厅门口，巨大的木质牌子上写着“GastroKub”，整个餐厅色调以蓝白为主，让人想起希腊。  
这名字有些熟悉，Ilott总觉得见过。

手机铃声响起，是Juri Vips，他犹豫了下，还是接了电话。  
“Hey Callum！最近过得怎么样？”

“我很好，怎么有时间给我打电话了？”Ilott有种不祥的预感。

“我刚看见你的snap定位了，你和Robert在一起是吗？”Juri那边背景音很嘈杂，不得不大声了些。

“对。你呢，比完赛了？”

Robert给服务员看了张卡片，服务员示意他们可以进去。

“今天早上刚结束。”电话里传出一句Ilott听不懂的语言。

服务员领着二人穿过走廊，来到了后院的室外，白色的栅栏挨着湖边，木质的小路延伸到湖心，五六只白色的天鹅在水面上游着，那里倒映着紫色的晚霞。服务员拉开椅子附上菜单，晚风吹过，很惬意，Ilott抬眼，看见另外一张熟悉的脸，一时有些愣住。

对方看见他也很是惊讶，放下了手里的杯子，扬了扬下巴示意坐在对面的人回头。

“你们是在湖边吗？”还没挂断的通话，Juri的声音在Ilott耳边响起。

Robert顺着Ilott的视线看过去，也睁大了眼睛。

“下午问你们要不要一起吃饭，没想到还是碰到了。”Lungaard走了过来。

“临时决定的。好巧。”Robert看着后面为二人世界被破坏而黯自神伤的Marcus有些想笑。

“你在哪？”Ilott有一件事情需要确认，电话里的声音颤抖，“告诉我你不在俄罗斯。”

“你们Snap定位都在一起啊，Marcus和你们去吃饭了？”Juri听起来心情不错。

“告诉我你不在俄罗斯。”Ilott看着Marcus笑着揉乱Lungaard的头发，手指冰凉。

“我买了第一班飞机。”

“你在给谁打电话？”Marcus一脸坏笑地凑过来听。“秘密女友？”

Robert看了眼Ilott，转过头看向湖面的天鹅。

“别告诉Marcus，我想给他个惊喜。十分钟到。”Juri笑着挂断了电话。

F2和F3的赛事告一段落，Gianluca趴在床上，有一搭没一搭地刷着小号上关注的博主，sebina_05发了一张走赛道的照片，点赞。vettelfamily的ins story是2012年的throw back，截图。vettelmyangel转了眼睛的特写，Gian迫不及待放大了图片，复制链接转发。刷完了ins上的new post，又打开tumblr，chasing pegasus更新了！！！新鲜的！高清的！对着镜头笑的Sebastian！Gianluca对着手机傻笑起来，存到自己主页里，又打开相册，把之前在格里希尼亚诺的壁纸换成现在这张。他一直对那张照片不满意，google推荐的软件没有一款可以P掉挡在中间的Mick，害得他不仅要打上马赛克，还要防着哪天聚餐被当事人看见。

换好了壁纸，男孩心满意足，打起哈欠。格里希尼亚诺的午后静谧，温暖，太适合睡觉了。Gianluca半阖着眼皮，下巴杵在枕头上，脑袋一点一点倾斜，手机滑出掌心…

突然响起的铃声吓了男孩一哆嗦。

陌生号码，还是接了。上次一个醉鬼打过来，先是喊了他的名字，接着哭着在电话里喊他老婆，耐心地一遍一遍解释自己不是他老婆，然而醉鬼毫不讲理，甚至扬言如果Gianluca挂电话就要躺在马路中央等死。最后的结局是Gianluca跟这位“不知姓名的某个有他电话却在公用电话亭喝多了的”醉鬼，聊了三个多小时，互相倾诉情感生活的失败，醉鬼讲了自己怎么发现自己被绿了，Gian讲了自己暗恋的人比他大十五岁，二人一见如故，睡觉前还相约彼此不能挂电话。  
他也是后来才发现Juri和Marcus打电话有睡前不挂的习惯。

“Hi？”

“是Gian吗？”

“你是？”这声音听起来有些熟悉。Gianluca还是很困，半眯着眼睛回应着。有他号码的应该是队里，但是他就在格里希尼亚诺，有必要打电话吗？

“我是Sebastian。”

Gianluca直接挂断了电话。  
我在做梦。  
眼睛闭了两秒猛然睁开，蹭地从床上蹦下去，匆忙套上一只拖鞋夺门而出，奔向走廊尽头直接拧开门把手，一把抱住屋里的Robert。  
“怎么办怎么办！Sebastian给我打电话了！”

“什么？Vettel给你打电话了？？？”

Gianluca转过头，只见Marcus和Ilott也在屋里，站在窗台边。

“我起痘了，我我我这个发型，我昨晚没洗头，你有发胶吗？”男孩捋了捋头发。

“没洗头你就往我身上蹭？”Robert嫌弃地扒拉开Gianluca。

“你看我帅吗？”男孩对着镜子摆弄了个发型。

“帅的。”Ilott微笑了下，引得Robert皱起眉头，后者问出了重点，“那你接了吗？”

Gianluca眨了眨眼，大脑一片空白，吞了口唾沫，“完了。我一激动把电话给挂了。”

Marcus扑哧一声大笑出声。Robert坐在床上，看Ilott过来腾了个位置。

Gianluca拉过椅子坐下，手指在绿色的拨号键上空上下移动，每次手指要碰上屏幕，就要回头看一眼他的兄弟们，看得Marcus着急，直接从窗台边走过来摁了上去，还不忘点开免提。

Gianluca眉毛拧在一起，对着Marcus扬起了手臂，一脸'你做了什么？'，口型慌张地比划着“我还没准备好！”，眼睛瞄着屏幕，每嘟一声，拽着裤子的手又紧了一分。

Marcus推了推Ilott，示意给他留个位置，然而Robert一把把他扒拉开，小声念叨着，“坐不下了。”

这就不是人话。Marcus皱着眉看着房主，脑子里回放着他是怎么给Ilott让位置的，又看了看Ilott，后者耸了耸肩，示意他也没办法，气得男孩一屁股坐在了地上。

“Hi？”屏幕上的通话开始计时。

Gianluca睁大了眼睛，张着嘴不知道说什么。

“说话啊！！！”Robert手放在嘴边，握拳又打开，握拳又打开，无声地比着口型。

“Hi！抱歉！我刚才摁错了。”Gianluca吞了口唾沫，“你还好吗？”

Marcus比了个大拇指，示意他继续发展话题。

“我很好。你呢？”Sebastian的声音沙哑而困倦。

“我也很好。”Gianluca对着手机傻笑起来。

“你下周在奥地利吗？”

我应不应该在啊？男孩求助地看着Robert。

Robert打开备忘录，最大号字体输入 /在。/

“在。你呢？”Gianluca比了个okay。

“索契。”Sebastian咳嗽了声，“抱歉。”咬着吸管的声音含糊不清，“我还欠你一顿饭。”  
旁听的Marcus眼睛里的八卦之光瞬间点亮，露出姨母的笑容。

Gianluca有些惊讶，他患得患失守了一个礼拜的塑料盒，恨不得抱着睡觉，以为那句“我很忙”已经是拒绝，现下兴奋地睁圆了眼睛，指着手机像个智障只能发出单音节，说不出话。

Robert的手机恨不得怼到Gianluca鼻子下面，无数个感叹号打在屏幕上，激动的仿佛自己是当事人，快速地在屏幕上打下一行字母，/你问问Sebastian想吃什么？/

男孩眨了眨眼，怔愣地盯着屏幕，心脏几乎要蹦出胸膛，再开口，嗓音发着颤，“你…你问问Sebastian想吃什么？”

Ilott迷惑地挑起了一边的眉毛，Marcus手直接捂住了脸，怎么就直接照着读出来了？Robert赶紧又打下一行字，/让你问Sebastian想吃什么！！！/

Gianluca太兴奋了，感觉不到身体的重量，仿佛躺在棉花上飘在空中。“让你问Sebastian想吃什么？”

电话另一头的男人有些困惑，自己不就是Sebastian吗？这或许是年轻人新的交流方式，他顺着Gianluca说了下去，“那我问问Sebastian。”

Ilott捂着嘴笑倒在Robert身上。Marcus憋笑憋地脸颊通红，一个劲儿拍Ilott的大腿，Robert听着就觉得疼，把手垫了上去，结果Marcus越拍越起劲。

这听起来有些尴尬，Sebastian还是顺着说下去了，“Sebastian说他知道一个饭店，以前常来。如果Gianluca不介意，周四晚上可以一起去。”

Gian看着好友们笑得上气不接下气，这才降落到地面上，意识到发生了什么，尴尬地恨不得钻进木质地板的缝隙里，“Gianluca说周四很好。”

Sebastian声音里的笑意明显，“Seb说周四见。”

Gianluca扯出一个僵硬的笑容，宛若假笑男孩，“Gian说周四见。”

挂断声嘟嘟响起，三个人的笑声再也憋不住，Robert抽回被Marcus拍红的手，应付气得扑上来的Gianluca，几人彻底扭打在一起。

银杏树上还挂着最后几片叶子，树干上刻着字，像拉丁文，今年的奥地利比往常要冷，树根周围早早堆满了落叶，晚风吹过，沙沙声清脆悦耳，带起几片轻飘飘的小树叶落在柏油路上。

Gianluca坐在窗边，手杵着下巴，一片两片三片，估计着这颗离他最近的银杏树什么时候掉光叶子。  
他抛弃了车队提前飞到奥地利，想尽快见到Sebastian的焦急战胜了一切。飞机上辗转反侧，到了酒店更是一刻也待不住，提前了一个小时按照短信的地址来到订好的饭店，服务员几次来问是否点单都被委婉推拒。

原来时间可以这么漫长。

Sebastian是踩着第三十七片落叶进来的。  
身上套着黑色的羽绒服，拉链拉到一半露出黑色的里字，看着有些匆忙，配着蓝色牛仔裤和白色运动鞋。Gianluca远远伸出手打招呼，抛弃了陪伴他一个多小时的银杏树。

“抱歉迟到了。”Sebastian笑了笑，还在平复呼吸，跑来很热，拉开拉链脱下羽绒服。

“是我来早了。”里面是黑色的长袖T恤，Gianluca打量了一圈没有找到任何Logo，木质顶灯投下暖黄色的灯光，袖口那个熟悉的东西吸引了男孩的注意。

他戴了。

或者说从未摘下来。

Gianluca的目光太过直白，Sebastian顺着男孩的眼神看向自己的手腕，“有什么特殊意义吗？”

“我妹妹做的。一共两个。”Gianluca把后半句憋了回去，没有什么比Sebastian一直戴着他的手链更让人开心的了。

“我猜另一个不在你那里。”Sebastian看了会儿珠子上反射的细碎光芒，眨了眨眼。

Gianluca想起Marcus每每见到Lungaard的手链抓狂的样子有些想笑，“另一个我妹妹送给她喜欢的人了。”

Sebastian忽地抬眼，盯着Gianluca的眼睛，男孩也看着他，眼底的情绪晦涩不明。

窗外又落下了一片银杏叶。

“先生们需要点餐吗？”女服务员的声音适时响起。  
“很漂亮。”Sebastian先移开了目光，摆摆手示意不要菜单。“Carbonara，谢谢。”从前陪他来的那个人已经不在了，他终于不再需要假装翻着菜单猜测别人的喜好。

“Steak, medium well.”Gianluca随便翻了翻递了回去。“还有Glühwein。”天知道他为了念对这个德语单词在酒店练习了多少遍。

“你能喝酒吗？”Sebastian皱了皱眉，印象里这孩子还不够十八岁。

“不是为我点的。”所答非所问。“我喷过香槟。”

“香槟不是酒。”Sebastian无意识用手轻轻擦起桌面，尽管白色的桌布一尘不染。这大概就是职业病，Press Conference时他总有些小动作应付紧张感。“这赛季怎么样？”

“我喷了很多香槟。”Sebastian的手在他眼前晃来晃去，“目前还算满意。”

男人点了点头，再没说话，其他客人的交谈声充当了背景音，掺杂着餐具碰撞瓷盘的叮当声。“我七岁的时候，在电视前面看你拿了第一个世界冠军。”Gianluca顿了顿，他注意到Sebastian的黑色T恤里还套着件白色的里衣。  
“然后就有了第二个，第三个，第四个。”

“我感觉自己老了。”Sebastian半开玩笑地说道。

“但你一直是我的世界冠军。”Gianluca换了个舒服的姿势，腿交叠在一起。男人眨了下眼，动作很慢，他在电视转播里拉近镜头看过无数次，都比不上现在，他坐在他对面。

服务员端着托盘在桌前停下，放下两杯水，随后是Gianluca的steak，Sebastian的Carbonara，还有那瓶Glühwein。酒瓶落在桌面上的瞬间，托盘往右侧倾斜，服务员慌张地扬起手臂，托盘带着玻璃杯滚到了桌边，碰击在瓷砖上。

玻璃碎裂的声音。

餐厅里寂静了一瞬，又恢复了本来的喧闹。Sebastian下意识把左手藏到了桌子下面，转而看着玻璃窗外的银杏树。

Gianluca看着Sebastian的一举一动眉头微微皱起，刻意的躲避，S面前的人正常反应大概会是先问服务员有没有事，随后礼貌得体地表示自己不介意，甚至有可能蹲下来帮着收拾。

但是绝不会是抗拒。

路灯把银杏树的影子拉的长长的，Sebastian看着窗上的倒影出了神，服务员收拾着玻璃碎片。透明的，锋利的边缘，家里白色的料理台，浅色的瞳孔，记忆碎片在脑海里拼凑起去格里希尼亚诺的前一周。

“别说了。”  
是他的错。

“你和他这样多久了？”Kimi拉住了他，力道不知轻重，本就肿痛的手腕更加磨人。

是他的错。可他不想再听了。

从他敲响酒店门的那一刻起，他已经失去Kimi了。

他没那么在乎。只是不想失去。  
毕竟只有他和他是曾经正常的生活最后的缩影。

“我满足不了你是吗？”冷漠的声音打断他的挣扎。“又要拿那件事当借口吗？”

Kimi不在乎的态度彻底激怒了他。“对！我就是找借口！因为我脆弱，多愁善感，你满意了吗？”最后一个单词带着怨气发泄出来，Sebastian的眼底有些湿润，Kimi永远不理解他。在Kimi的眼里，这些年的每一天，他只是在自己给自己增加心理负担。“你今天才……嗯……”玻璃杯被狠狠砸碎在地上，芬兰人少见的情绪失控了，Sebastian被震得缩了下。

“我可以不管你。”Kimi有些后悔地闭了闭眼。“你现在让它消失。”说着甩开了紧握着的Sebastian的胳膊。

他看着那道红色的痕迹。  
那天Lewis系好了绳子，又被他要求再紧一些。他清晰地记着英国人眼里一闪而过的惊讶，随后被往常的随意盖住。  
“你和他试过吗？”

“我提过。”

Lewis挑了挑眉。“然后？”

“他说他没有这种奇怪的习惯。”他换了个词，原话不客气多了。

“所以你就来找我？”Lewis又松了松绳子。

“你会同意。”他又扯起了绳子，重新变紧。

“因为我'奇怪' ？”Lewis皱了皱眉，没再动绳子。“你一会儿如果挣扎太狠会很疼。”

“因为我没有别人可以信任。”  
会疼吗？那是他想要的，唯一能给他安全感的方式。

痛感。

他拾起地上的玻璃碎片。Kimi往前一步想拉住他，他后退了一步。

“放下。”

“消失。”他偏执地看着Kimi，手里的玻璃碎片沿着红痕划了上去，苍白的皮肤被锋利的玻璃割破，渗出血珠。他没兴趣结束生命，力道掌握的很好。

“疯子。”

他在浅色的瞳孔里看见了失望。

“记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
男孩的声音把Sebastian拽回现实。

“记得。”他抿了口杯子里的红酒，“在因特拉格斯，当时你才到我一半那么高，现在已经比我高了。”酒有些甜，蜂蜜，柑橘还有覆盆子的味道。

“你就只记得这些吗？”Gianluca观察着Sebastian的动作。

还有那个让他脸红的吻。他在期待他说出口。Sebastian耳尖通红，大概是屋里太热了。  
“他们家蛋糕特别好吃。”说着又喝了口红酒，招呼服务员过来，“一份Sachetorte，谢谢。”

Gianluca抿了抿唇，好笑地看着Sebastian故作随意地看着窗外的样子，“你在转移话题。”

后者还是执拗地看着窗外。

“你就是在转移话题。”Gianluca凑的近了些。“Ouch！！！”

厚重的白色桌布下，Sebastian踢了男孩一脚，听到痛呼声偏过脸憋起笑来。

他已经，很久，很久，没有这么开心过了。  
上一站他spin了。  
看台上的粉丝骂的很难听，易拉罐扔到了赛道上。  
不是第一次了。  
他也是人。而且很敏感。  
他对胜利和完美有着超乎常人的偏执和渴望。  
这份偏执和渴望带给他四连冠。  
也带给他之后年复一年的痛苦。  
为什么做不到最好？  
为什么要失误？  
为什么别人可以比你快？  
一次又一次，从最开始的乐观，到如今的接受现实。  
他开始相信实力的差距。  
自2013年那个梦魇的下午，他不再奢望找到从前的自己了。

男孩一脸不可置信地捂着小腿，“你作为四届世界冠军，说不过别人就踢人吗？”

“我还未成年，我受法律保护的！”赶忙卷起裤腿察看伤势。

服务员走了过来，“先生！我们这是高级餐厅！请您注意行为举止！”

他终于忍不住笑。  
还是小孩子好。  
不会让他失望，不会对他失望。  
会在他无助的时候义无反顾地帮他，会守着秘密哄他开心。

这种被人捧在手心里的感觉，他好想念。

Sebastian喝了酒，开车的任务交给了Gianluca。  
男孩得意洋洋地炫耀起自己几个月前刚获得的机动车驾照，说来讽刺，他七岁就开车了，直到十六岁才能开民用车。发动引擎，启动的声音震得整辆车抖了抖。

Sebastian关上副驾驶的车门，凉气顺着最后一丝缝隙钻进车里，打了个哆嗦。

男孩打开暖气，等着车热起来，“我去过最冷的地方大概是索契。你呢？”

白色的雪地，救护车，十几岁的孩子抱着他。Sebastian握紧了车门上的扶手，回忆险些再一次吞噬他。“瑞士。”

“那你还住在瑞士？”Gianluca感受到男人的反常，有些担忧地望着Sebastian。

“芬兰也很冷。”Sebastian偏过头去拽安全带，躲避审视的目光，偏偏安全带不给面子，扭在一起刚好卡住。  
白色，到处都是白色，还有少年惊慌无助的蓝眼睛。  
他更用力地去拽，毫无作用。  
/我们还在搜索/  
冷汗浸湿后背，他几乎失控地摇晃着安全带。

Gianluca起身凑了过去，拽着安全带往斜前方一个角度带了带，随后轻轻一拉，卡住的地方松动了，拉长，金属环靠近搭扣，哒地一声。  
男孩抬眼，对上Sebastian的眼睛。  
灰蓝色的海底是恐惧与空洞。  
Gianluca抬手，指尖轻轻拭去男人额头的冷汗，脸颊还是红扑扑的，不知是因为红酒的醉意还是天气寒冷。

他们离得太近了。

近到Gianluca几乎溺死在Sebastian身上好闻的香气里。

七岁那年看这个男人举起世界冠军的奖杯起，他的心里再也装不下别人。  
八年的心思，无数个辗转反侧的夜晚，他离他最近的一次。

只有他们。

男孩又凑近了一点，两个人的上半身几乎贴在一起，Sebastian微微偏过脸，身体紧绷而僵硬，手推在了他的胸膛上，抗拒的意思再明显不过。

Gianluca的心底有些苦涩，伸手捂住了Sebastian的嘴唇，和想象中一样，很柔软，那双美丽的灰蓝色深海里，瞳孔微微放大，恐惧与惊慌又深了一层，揪起男孩的心脏，平生的理智压下了生理的冲动，下一秒他隔着手掌吻了上去，男人的眼睛下意识阖上，睫毛扫过Gianluca的脸颊，痒痒的。

“吻你是因为喜欢。”  
他只吻在了自己手背上。

“你不愿意，我尊重你。”  
他可以等。

“但我还是盼着你愿意的那天。”  
如果你没推开我该多好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.没写好
> 
> 2.小番外
> 
> Gianluca和Seb去吃饭之前，Ilott屋里。  
> Marcus和Ilott是室友。
> 
> 然后Ilott感冒了，一直用纸擦鼻涕，说话也软软的，Marcus在和Juri Vips打视频。直播Gianluca时尚走秀，一套一套的。  
> 先戴了个灰色毛线帽，荧光绿卫衣，底下黑色健身裤套黑色篮球短裤。非常时尚。  
> Ilott说你还是要考虑他会不会觉得和你有代沟。
> 
> 然后又去换了一套西装。  
> Robert一下子就乐了，你看起来像他要参加毕业典礼的儿子。  
> Gian说那怎么办？我那套12岁的赛车服穿不上了。送我的帽子在巴西老家。  
> Ilott纸巾用完了，问Marcus有没有，Marcus说最后一包了，明天去买吧。算了我懒得去，Gian你下周一回来顺道捎几包。  
> Gian一脸懵逼，说今天周三大哥，我下周一才能回来。  
> Marcus我知道，所以等你回来顺路有什么不对吗？  
> Ilott仰着头，说你们谁行行好给我拿个纸，Robert直接伸袖子就要擦。被拦住。  
> Marcus说你也太恶心了Rob，你不是有洁癖吗，床都不让我坐。  
> Rob说你坐你自己男朋友的床去。  
> Marcus说我也想。这不是异地了吗。  
> 等会儿！所以对你来说！床是只有男朋友才能坐的？  
> Gian和Marcus马上两眼放光，一脸我磕到了。Rob脸蹭得一下就红了，然后说话还结巴，“我没有！！！你胡说！！！”  
> Gian眯起眼睛，"啧啧啧，瞧瞧你这气急败坏的样子。"  
> Rob一看Ilott也看着他，一下子慌了，跑出去了。Gian说怎么像个小姑娘。  
> Ilott捏着鼻子，说你穿的普通一点吧，朴素的气质很重要。  
> Gian说怎么迅速培养朴素的气质。  
> Marcus，记住，你是法拉利的车手，你在为法拉利打工，打工才是王道，我们都要做法拉利的打工人。人可以一天不吃饭，但不能一天不打工。打工让我们身心愉悦，节假日是掏空我们的身体。努力！打工人！！！  
> 然后Robert回来了，带着两个纸抽。进门就看见Marcus慷慨激昂地说，打工人！！！问你们干嘛呢，把纸抽给Ilott，Ilott问这么晚你从哪弄到的。Rob不说话。  
> Gian看着那纸抽格外熟悉，像自己屋里的，但是可能超市有很多。  
> 他脑子里一直循环着打工人。
> 
> 3.这还没到一半呢。后面开始虐。下一章虐不了，下一章挺甜的。再下一章就开始原地起飞。  
> 但是都是甜虐。  
> 然后Robert和Ilott那段就是Robert想在店门口停车，然后老奶奶不让停，Robert说Ilott是自己男朋友今天想求婚，让老奶奶让他停一会儿。然后Ilott之前学的那句你好不是我爱你的意思吗，他说了之后老奶奶就信了，特地送了Robert一把爱情锁，就挂桥边写名字纪念一下。
> 
> 4.阅读理解。  
> 问题1：Seb去找Lewis干嘛了
> 
> 问题2：Kimi和Seb和Lewis到底怎么了
> 
> 问题3：Seb到底怎么了
> 
> 问题4：瑞士到底怎么了
> 
> 问题5：小男孩到底是谁
> 
> 问题6：第一章那次受伤是谁干的？
> 
> 问题7：为什么在索契那次Seb又受伤了？

**Author's Note:**

> 温馨提示：
> 
> 1.Gian猜的不一定对其实。但是他喜欢Seb嘛，难免要考虑周全。
> 
> 2.Ilott对Rob的感情挺复杂的，后面会讲。
> 
> 3.这是个长篇。 吧


End file.
